Tengo una mente abierta AU
by Ysabel-Granger
Summary: Porque en la vida no todo es blanco o negro y uno no siempre tiene las cosas claras, si no que se lo digan a Hermione Granger...  Ginny x Hermione x Harry x Ron


_**Este One Shot es una historia rocambolesca que me ha venido mientras dibujaba planos de mi proyecto xD para que veáis lo que mi carrera le hace a una mente inocente. Se trata de un Ginny x Hermione x Harry x Ron, sí, lo que leéis jajajaja.**_

_**Creo que para leer esta historia y disfrutar con ella es necesario tener la mente un poco abierta. Hay heterosexualidad, homosexualidad y bisexualidad… avisados estáis xD**_

_**Se lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que respetamos la diversidad de pensamiento, orientación, gustos y etc… (y a mi hermano, que es una de esas personas y encima hoy es su cumpleaños :D)  
**_

_**Pido perdón de antemano porque la redacción deja mucho que desear, pero soy impaciente y quería publicarla ya. Además si la reviso, seguro que la alargo y creo que entonces perdería su esencia.**_

_**Espero que os divirtáis leyéndola como yo me he divertido escribiéndola. ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

**TENGO UNA MENTE ABIERTA**

Harry y yo éramos los mejores amigos y a veces nos acostábamos juntos, pero sin ningún compromiso, la chispa del amor no había surgido entre nosotros, aunque eso no hacía que nos quisiéramos menos. Él era mi mayor apoyo y mi mayor consuelo cuando las cosas no me salían como yo quería.

Yo soy heterosexual, pero Harry es bisexual, con lo que igual podía contarme líos de faldas como de pantalones. A mí siempre me había parecido bien su orientación, simplemente me era indiferente, nosotros nos llevábamos maravillosamente bien y es lo único que me importaba. Pero como dicen, nada es para siempre, y llegó el día en que todo cambió… el día en que él llegó al campus.

Ronald Weasley, el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Altísimo, de cuerpo atlético, pelirrojo y con unos ojos azules que quitaban el aliento. Para mi desgracia, Harry pensó exactamente lo mismo cuando lo vio aparecer en el campo de fútbol.

Nuestra amistad especial se empezó a resquebrajar. Ambos hacíamos todo lo posible por acercarnos al chico de pelo rojo, por llamar su atención y ganar unos minutos en su compañía. Creo que perdimos un poco el norte, dejamos de lado a la mayoría de amistades y el estudio, cosa rarísima en mí, no tanto en Harry, y nos volcamos en Ron, todo por Ron, todo para Ron. Aquello era una verdadera competición, y empezó a dolerme el enfrentamiento con Harry.

Dejamos de llamarnos, dejamos de salir y hacer cosas juntos, dejamos de acostarnos… éramos como extraños el uno para el otro, no, peor que eso, éramos rivales, los rivales más acérrimos.

Aunque al principio logré adelantarme, pues conseguí convencer a Ron para enseñarle el campus y explicarle al detalle cómo funcionaban las distintas clases en nuestra facultad, Harry pronto me quitó el sitio. El muy listo se acercó a Ron con la táctica del buen amigo. Claro, siendo hombre tenía mucho más fácil el acceso a la amistad con otro hombre. Para mí era terreno vetado, si Ron me veía desesperada por su compañía, no tardaría en pensar que busco más que amistad, cosa que no le sucedía con Harry.

Así que al mes de verlo llegar, me tuve que tragar verlos a los dos hablando y riendo en clase y por los pasillos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

―Me da igual que te hagas su amigo del alma Harry… Ron es heterosexual y acabará siendo mío.

―Eso lo veremos… él no sabe si le gusta algo que todavía no ha probado.

―Ah pero ¿de verdad crees que se liará contigo? Despierta de una vez Harry, no todo el mundo es tan libertino y disoluto como tú… ―Me arrepentí al instante de decir aquellas palabras. No quería ofenderlo, de verdad que no. Ni siquiera lo pensaba realmente. Mierda, todo se estaba yendo de madre.

―Así que eso piensas de mí Hermione… por fin eres sincera. Siempre se me hizo raro que una chica tan modosita y responsable como tú viera con tan buenos ojos la bisexualidad… ―Harry arremetió contra mí, y debo admitir que logró molestarme.

―¿Qué coño quieres decir? ―pregunté enrabiándome cada segundo un poco más.

―Que los chicos no se te acercan mucho Hermione, y si te has acostado con un bisexual libertino como yo, es porque no tenías opciones con los chicos de tu gusto.

―Eres un gilipollas. ―Ahora sí que me había herido. ¿En serio pensaba eso de mí y de nuestra relación? No podía creer que Harry Potter, el que fue mi mejor amigo y algo más durante varios años, fuese un cretino de tal calibre.

―Y tú una mente cerrada, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? ―remató con cierta sorna para dejarme allí, plantada como una tonta, mirando como un ente extraño con el cuerpo de Harry se alejaba de mi lado en todos los sentidos. En el futuro lamentaría mucho su ausencia, muchísimo, pero en aquellos momentos fue mi orgullo herido el que rugió con fuerza.

―¡Que sepas que no soy ninguna mente cerrada!, ¡estoy abierta a todo!

Harry se volvió, al igual que algunas personas más que me habían oído chillar.

―No digas esas cosas en voz alta Hermione, pensarán que eres tan libertina y frívola como yo. ―Me guiñó el ojo de una forma tan seductora que me dejó descolocada unos segundos. Cuando volví en mí él ya no estaba al alcance de mi vista, pero todavía me miraban algunas personas, mientras hablaban por lo bajo y se reían. Me sentí terriblemente avergonzada por mi salida de tono y me marché de allí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron.

Dos semanas después sucedió algo que cambiaría el curso de los acontecimientos. Harry y yo seguíamos sin dirigirnos la palabra, y lo cierto era que lo echaba terriblemente de menos, pero… todavía deseaba conquistar a Ron, fuese como fuese. Ése seguía siendo mi mayor objetivo, por culpa de Harry ahora era también una cuestión de orgullo. Desconocía si Harry trataría de tentarlo sexualmente, pero la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo se dejara llevar estaba ahí, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, tenía que hallar la forma de acercarme a él sin resultar demasiado obvia y ella me la dio.

Ginevra Weasley, Ginny para los amigos, era la hermana pequeña de Ron. Bueno, eso lo supe después de un ligero disgusto al verlos abrazados al término de un partido de fútbol. Lo sé, soy una celosa y una fatalista empedernida. Seguro que Harry se divirtió al verme la cara, él ya conocía por aquel entonces a la hermana de su querido amigo.

Tenía la solución ante mis ojos, me haría amiga de Ginny y de ese modo podría acercarme a Ron sin levantar sospechas, incluso meterme en su casa a pasar alguna tarde o noche… sí, era el plan perfecto. Harry ya no sería el único en visitar la casa de los Weasley, ahora sí que empezaba la guerra de verdad.

Ginny resultó ser una chica encantadora, divertida y algo alocada, y yo no andaba sobrada de amigas tampoco, al final mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. No tardó mucho en llegar lo que yo esperaba, el día en que los cuatro coincidiéramos en casa de los Weasley. Yo iba dispuesta a liberar mis armas de mujer, las pocas que tengo, estaba preparada para casi todo… y repito el casi. La vida nunca deja de sorprendernos, que me lo digan a mí.

―Bueno, pues es hora de irnos a dormir. Mañana tenemos que madrugar, si no la excursión se hará un poco dura ―señaló Ron.

―Sí, sobre todo para algunas que están poco acostumbradas a la actividad física ―dijo Harry con intención de provocarme.

―¿Lo dices por mí?, no te preocupes, no te obligaré a bajar el ritmo mañana…

―Entonces vámonos a las habitaciones. Supongo que nos pondremos chicos juntos y chicas juntas ¿no? ―sugirió Ginny. Los chicos asintieron, Harry con especial interés. Yo no tuve más remedio que resignarme. No iba a decir "¿qué os parece si duermo con Ron?". De nuevo Harry se me adelantaba. ¿Aprovecharía la coyuntura para tentar a Ron?, no podría dormir en toda la noche pensando en eso.

Sólo había una cama en la habitación de Ginny, así que tuvimos que compartirla. Cabíamos las dos boca arriba, pero tocándonos los brazos. Yo estaba la mar de tranquila, si obviamos el hecho de que mi ex mejor amigo podía estar seduciendo al chico de mis sueños a sólo unos metros de mí. Pero mi compañera de cama no parecía estarlo tanto.

―¿Qué te ocurre Ginny?, ¿tienes frío?, estás temblando. ―Ella me miró con sus preciosos ojos color chocolate y trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

―Sí… tengo un poco de frío. ¿Te importa si cojo una manta?

―No, claro que no. ―Yo estaba bien de temperatura, pero si ella necesitaba arroparse más no me iba a negar, y menos siendo su propia cama.

―Buenas noches Hermione ―musitó antes de darme la espalda.

Cómo odiaba las excursiones campestres. La naturaleza nunca ha sido lo mío. Ni la naturaleza, ni los insectos, ni el aire puro, ni los esfuerzos físicos… si no fuera por aquella estatua griega hecha hombre, las narices iba a estar yo allí.

Harry y Ron abrían la marcha, nosotras íbamos detrás, a pocos pasos de ellos. Varias veces intenté acercarme a Ron para entablar conversación con él, pero sus largas piernas le permitían ir más rápido que yo, y no le gustaba bajar el ritmo, lo notaba en su gesto. Así que hice a un lado mis ganas y decidí esperar a la hora de comer, al menos entonces estaríamos todos quietos en un mismo lugar. Harry se volvía hacia mí de vez en cuando, con una sonrisa triunfal en su jodida cara. ¿Se debía a que él caminaba todo el tiempo al lado de Ron o quizá ya lo había seducido? Creo que se me descompuso el rostro porque Ginny me preguntó.

―¿Estás bien?, tienes mal aspecto ―afirmó con cierto tono de preocupación.

―La verdad es que no dormí muy bien… ―me justifiqué.

―Yo tampoco… ―confesó la pelirroja apartando la vista. Fruncí el entrecejo, ¿me estaba perdiendo algo? La potente voz de Ron captó nuestra atención.

―¡Creo que el sol va a seguir apretando, si lleváis gorra o algo ponéoslo!

Mierda, yo no llevaba gorra, ni siquiera pañuelo con el que enrollarme la cabeza entera para de paso no ver lo bien que se lo pasaba Harry a mi costa.

―Yo tengo una gorra, ¿la quieres? ―se ofreció amablemente Ginny.

―¿Eh?, no, no… gracias, pero es tuya, úsala tú Ginny.

―Como quieras.

Dos horas andando por el monte, dos malditas horas sudando la gota gorda por todos los poros de mi piel, apartando insectos a manotazos y torciéndome el tobillo innumerables veces sin que ningún caballero pelirrojo me socorriera. Hasta que por fin, los líderes del grupo decidieron detenerse para comer algo.

Me dejé caer sobre una piedra con verdadero hastío, quedando despatarrada con poca, o más ninguna delicadeza. Harry se reía abiertamente y hasta le dijo a Ron que no se perdiera mi aspecto. Para mi desgracia, Ron también se rió, aunque no con la malicia de Harry.

Los dos se enfrascaron en una, al parecer, interesantísima conversación sobre dónde ir después de la comida. Yo me desesperaba por momentos, ¿por qué tuve que aceptar ir a la maldita excursión? Lo sé, por Ron, todo por Ron. Pero, ¿no estaba llevando todo demasiado lejos?

―No te gusta mucho el campo ¿verdad? ―Al menos la hermana de mi sueño hecho hombre se daba cuenta de mi existencia.

―Pues… no mucho ―¿Para qué iba a mentirle si resultaba más que obvio?―. Soy más urbanita ―bromeé. Ginny esbozó una sonrisa amable.

―Uy, creo que te has quemado un poco la nariz. ―Instintivamente, llevé la mano hasta mi nariz y casi vi las estrellas, me escocía horrores. Ginny se rió con mi alarido.

―Mierda, lo que me faltaba ―me lamenté.

―Espera, creo que llevo crema protectora en la mochila. Ron y yo solemos quemarnos fácilmente, es lo que tiene ser pelirrojos ―El primer gesto atento hacia mí en lo que llevaba de excursión, y tristemente no venía de Ron. Ella buscaba en su mochila, ajena a mis pensamientos―. Aquí está.

Destapó el tubo y lo apretó suavemente para extraer un poco de su contenido que depositó en la yema de su dedo. Después rozó mi nariz con mucho cuidado, hasta extender la crema por todo el puente. Lo hacía con increíble ternura.

―Tienes muchas pecas, como Ron y yo ―Sólo pude sonreír. Aquellas caricias inesperadas eran demasiado agradables como para pensar en otra cosa―. Listo, irás protegida para el resto del día.

―Gracias… ―contesté débilmente.

Cuando aparté la vista de Ginny, descubrí a Harry mirándonos. Pero no sonreía, cosa que me extrañó, pues me estaba ganando claramente en cuanto a cercanía con Ron se refería. Lo intenté pero no fui capaz de descifrar su mirada esmeralda, eso me dejó un poco inquieta. Aunque no tanto como para preguntarle directamente. Seguíamos sin hablarnos y yo no sería la que diera su brazo a torcer primero.

Jamás sentí tan cierto el dicho de "hogar dulce hogar". Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Weasley creía que moría de felicidad. Era definitivo, no volvería a salir de excursión campestre a menos que fuera desplazándome en coche.

―¿Os apetece ver alguna peli?, también podemos pedir la cena a un chino o pedir una pizza ―dijo Ron.

―Pensaba que nos iríamos ya.

―Nuestros padres no regresan hasta mañana por la mañana ―informó la pelirroja.

―Entonces yo me quedo encantado ―exclamó Harry sin titubear. Lo miré estrechando los ojos y él me enseñó los dientes en una amplia sonrisa.

―Vale, yo también me quedo ―farfullé.

―¡Genial! ―exclamó Ginny.

Después de la cena, subí a la planta de arriba para lavarme los dientes y coincidí en el pasillo con Harry. No pensaba hablarle, por supuesto, pero al tropezar, mi boca actuó por sí misma.

―¿Es que no miras por dónde vas? ―gruñí.

―Mira quien habla.

―¿Cómo? ―Ya estaba sacándome de quicio otra vez.

―Estás más ciega que un topo… ¿es que no te has dado cuenta de que Ginevra babea por ti?

―¿Qué?, ¿de qué estás hablando? ―No daba crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban.

―Empecé a pensarlo hace una semana, pero ayer y hoy he confirmado mis sospechas.

―¿Qué sospechas?, no entiendo nada. ―Harry estaba intentando marearme, cualquier cosa para distraerme y quitarse a su rival de encima. ¿Qué otra cosa podían significar aquellas tonterías?

―¿No notas cómo te mira y lo pendiente que está siempre de ti?... está claro que le gustan las chicas ―Abrí mis ojos de par en par―. Bueno, en concreto le gustas tú, y por lo que yo veo, mucho.

―Pero eso… eso no puede ser…

―¿Qué pasa?, ¿en tu mente cerrada no cabe la posibilidad de que una mujer se sienta atraída por ti?

―Deja de llamarme mente cerrada, maldita sea. Tengo una mente abierta, ¡muy abierta!

―Entonces ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad? Ginny es una gran chica, además de muy guapa. Y es la primera persona que se fija tanto en ti desde hace años.

―¿Bromeas? No puedo darle ninguna oportunidad, yo no soy lesbiana.

―Ya salió tu mente cerrada.

―¡Y dale!, que no se trata de eso… A mí no me atraen las chicas, nunca me han atraído, eso no va a cambiar.

―¿Por qué estás tan segura?, ¿acaso ves el futuro?

―No malgastes tus energías retorciendo mis argumentos. Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir.

―"Nunca me han atraído, eso no va a cambiar…" ―repitió mi frase con voz neutra―, eso fue lo que dijo Ron después de mi primer beso. Después del segundo no dijo nada, y después del tercero me pidió un cuarto.

Ahora sí que estaba totalmente descompuesta. ¿Harry había seducido a Ron?, ¿había aprovechado la noche que durmieron en la misma habitación?

―No pongas esa cara, sólo bromeaba. ―Se rió, pero a mí no me hizo ninguna gracia.

―Eres un gilipollas.

―Innova un poco Hermione, siempre me insultas con la misma palabra.

―Así que sólo me has tomado el pelo… bien, haré como que no hemos tenido esta conversación. ―Apreté la bolsa de aseo contra mi pecho y alcé la barbilla.

―Lo de Ginny va en serio, le gustas mucho Hermione. Intenta no hacerle daño.

Aquello lo dijo con tanta firmeza que no pude dudar más de su veracidad. Le gustaba a Ginny. Yo quería gustarle a un Weasley, pero no a Ginny, maldita fuera mi suerte.

Pasé el resto de la noche dándole vueltas a las palabras de Harry por un lado y observando concienzudamente a Ginny por otro. La verdad es que mi ex mejor amigo parecía en lo cierto. Las atenciones que Ginny me prodigaba iban un poco más allá de la amistad, pero yo no me había dado cuenta por mi ceguera con Ron. Observándola en las distancias cortas, cuando me miraba para hacer algún comentario sobre la peli que estábamos viendo, o cuando me ofrecía palomitas de su plato, debía admitir que era guapa, no guapa, realmente hermosa. Todo en ella era atractivo, lógico que varios chicos de clase fueran detrás de ella. Pero Ginny les daba calabazas a todos. ¿Realmente sólo pensaba en mí?, si yo no era más que una chica del montón.

La siguiente semana perdí un poco el interés en Ron. Estaba más pendiente del comportamiento de Ginny conmigo. Harry, por el contrario, parecía más atento que nunca a mis movimientos, me lo acababa encontrando todos los días, en la cafetería, en los pasillos de la facultad, en la entrada de clase… Yo, por mi parte, cada día me sentía más a gusto en compañía de Ginny. Siempre era encantadora, enérgica, amable, tierna… ¿y si no era tan loco intentarlo con ella? Vale que no fuera la mujer más liberal del planeta, pero tampoco era una mente cerrada, como se empeñaba Harry en demostrar. Ginny no despertaba mi deseo sexual, al contrario que su hermano, pero sí despertaba mi ternura, mi cariño, mi intelecto… a lo mejor con eso era suficiente para empezar algo, había gente que formaba parejas por mucho menos.

―Hermione yo… quería decirte algo… ―Al fin iba a declarárseme. Siempre es un subidón que alguien te confiese su amor por ti, no nos engañemos― Hay algo que no sabes y quiero decírtelo…

Me cogió las manos con delicadeza. Mi corazón se aceleró, más por saber lo que venía después que por su contacto. Soy una romántica empedernida, adoro las declaraciones de amor.

―Dime… sea lo que sea Ginny, dímelo…

Lo malo de estas cosas era que cuanto más te anticipabas al futuro, más sorpresas te llevabas.

―Estoy loca por Harry.

―¿Qué…? ―me escuché balbucear.

―Desde que Ron me lo presentó no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza Hermione… me gusta muchísimo…

¿Qué coño estaba pasando?, se suponía que me iba a confesar sus sentimientos por mí. ¿Estaba acaso bromeando?, aunque su cara de tonta enamorada no parecía fingida. ¿Y todas sus atenciones para conmigo?, ¿o es que Ginny Weasley era bisexual como Harry?, ¿me había mentido Harry? Si alguien no me explicaba las cosas pronto perdería la poca razón que me quedaba.

―Yo creía que tú… yo… tú… ―Mi maravillosa capacidad de discurso decidió olvidarse de mí un rato, estupendo. Ginny me miró asombrada, como si acabara de descubrir la octava maravilla del mundo, y seguro que ésa no era yo.

―Hermione… no me digas que yo te gusto… ―exclamó con cierta conmoción― ¿Te gustan las chicas?

Eso era ya el colmo, al final iba a quedar yo como algo que no era, después de haber sufrido mi vanidad un terrible revés. Demasiado para un solo día.

―¡No!, para nada, a mí me gustan los chicos.

―¿Entonces?

―Nada, olvídalo… ―Debía recomponerme o le haría pensar cosas que no eran, porque no eran ¿verdad?, maldita euforia de cuando crees que le gustas a alguien. Siendo Ginevra ese alguien, incluso había pensado en la posibilidad de… con ella… Dios, lo tonta que podía llegar a ser― ¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes lo de Harry?

―Tenía miedo de que te enfadaras conmigo.

―¿Enfadarme?, ¿por qué? ―Ahora sí que me había perdido.

―Cuando Ron me presentó a Harry, supe que tú eras su mejor amiga.

―Bueno, eso fue hace un tiempo, ahora no nos llevamos muy bien.

―Algo he notado… pero desde luego, eres una de las personas que mejor lo debe conocer, así que yo… ―No, no iba a decir lo que yo estaba pensando que iba a decir ¿verdad?― Pensé que si me hacía buena amiga tuya, podrías ayudarme a conquistarlo.

Definitivamente, cuando yo me decidía a ir, la gente ya estaba de regreso. Me eché a reír ante una perpleja pelirroja.

―Así que por eso fuiste tan simpática conmigo cuando me acerqué a pedirte que formásemos pareja en el trabajo de clase.

―Sí… ―Bajó la mirada. Me compadecí de sus remordimientos.

―No te preocupes, yo también debo confesarte algo… ―Ginny alzó la vista sorprendida― Quería ser tu amiga para poder acercarme a Ron. Me gustaba tu hermano.

―¿En serio?

―Sí, ya ves… somos un par de Maquiavelas ―bromeé y ella se rió conmigo.

―Pero quiero que sepas que para mí ahora eres una amiga de verdad Hermione, lo de Harry queda a parte.

―Me pasa lo mismo Ginny.

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y la verdad es que me sentí liberada… pero también incómoda. Ginny no estaba loca por mí, bien, no tendría que intentar nada que no me llenase realmente, ni tendría que romperle el corazón, pero… estaba loca por Harry. ¿Qué haría él al respecto cuando se enterase?, desde luego no lo sabría por mí, no era ninguna traidora, y por razones que todavía no entendía, no me apetecía nada que Harry lo supiera. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que Ginny se olvidase de él en un corto período de tiempo?

No pude contenerme mucho tiempo y al cabo de unos días me crucé con Harry por el campus y me lo llevé a una zona apartada de césped. Me urgía echarle en cara algunas cosillas.

―Me mentiste. ―Empezaría por una acusación, a ver cómo reaccionaba Harry.

―¿Qué?

―Ginny no está loca por mí… ―Me miró estupefacto― Casi hago el ridículo diciéndole que nosotras… ―Hablé de más.

―¿Pensabas realmente darle una oportunidad?

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia ―repliqué de mala gana.

―Al final va a resultar que tienes una mente más abierta que la mía ―afirmó divertido.

―No desvíes el tema… me mentiste respecto a Ginny, ¿por qué?

―No Hermione, no te mentí. Te dije lo que yo veía, simplemente eso.

―¿Y por qué debería creerte?, marearme con lo de Ginny te ha venido bien, esta última semana apenas me he acercado a Ron.

―Lo sé… pero no te mentí.

―No te veo muy contento. ¿Nuestro dios pelirrojo ya te ha dado calabazas?, ¿o es que ni siquiera has aprovechado estos días que lo tenías para ti solo?

―Lo besé… ―Solté una exclamación y a continuación me quedé muda. Si Harry no seguía hablando, nos quedaríamos atrapados en un silencio perpetuo. Por suerte lo hizo― No me pegó ni me insultó, pero tampoco estaba muy emocionado que digamos.

―¿Ves?, es heterosexual, ya te lo dije.

―No Hermione, Ron es gay, completamente gay.

―¿Qué? ―Que alguien me matara, ¿es que en mi vida nada podía ser lo que parecía ser?

―Lo que oyes, Ron es gay, pero sigue enamorado de su ex novio, un tal Draco Malfoy.

Tuve que sentarme, lo hice en el césped. Era eso o caerme en redondo allí mismo. No era plan de volver a hacer el ridículo en el campus, con una vez me bastaba.

―No sé que decirte… supongo que en ese caso no se va a interesar en ninguno de nosotros.

―Ya me da igual eso… ―Harry se sentó a mi lado en el césped. Lo miré frunciendo el ceño― Besarlo no fue tan maravilloso como me había imaginado.

―Hombre, si el chico no te devolvió el beso…

―No me refiero a eso Hermione… yo no sentí nada especial al besarlo. Me quedé igual, cuando debería haber delirado de emoción. ¿Sabes?, creo que Ron no me gustaba tanto como pensaba, y si me empeñé en perseguirlo fue porque a ti también te gustaba.

―No te entiendo… ―Echaba de menos estas conversaciones tan sinceras con mi ex mejor amigo, pero se me escapaba lo que trataba de decirme.

―Si tú no te hubieras fijado en él, posiblemente yo tampoco lo habría hecho.

―¿Cómo? ―Ahora sí que comprendía, pero no me gustaba nada lo que estaba comprendiendo― ¿Quieres decir que sólo querías quitármelo?, ¿querías demostrar que podías ganarme en una competición?

―Está bien, no tienes una mente cerrada, pero sí una mente tonta… ¿de verdad no me entiendes?

―Pues no…

―A lo mejor si hago esto…

Harry se inclinó sobre mí, encerrándome entre sus brazos, y me besó. En un primer instante quise empujarlo, ¿qué coño se creía?, hacía tiempo que habíamos dejado de ser amigos con derecho a roce. Pero mis labios añoraban los suyos y actuaron casi por cuenta propia acariciando los de Harry. Me encantaban sus besos, ¿a quién quería engañar? Después de varios minutos de recreo sexual en mi boca, la razón pudo apoderarse de mi voluntad. Rompí el beso y lo aparté de mí empujándolo por el pecho.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Besarte, creo que es evidente.

―¿Por qué me besas?

―Porque adoro besarte Hermione… ―susurró con esa voz tan varonil que le salía cuando estábamos a solas. Pero no podía perder la sensatez.

―No me vengas con ésas… ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

―Ser tu novio, si tú me dejas ―confesó tranquilamente.

―¡¿Qué?, pero si te gustaba Ron hasta hace nada.

―En realidad… me dolía que te fijases en otro chico que no fuera yo… pero no era capaz de darme cuenta, confundí mis sentimientos, y el resentimiento que te tenía lo transformé en interés por Ron.

―Suena demasiado retorcido… ―exclamé con cara de aprensión.

―Sí, pero es lo que me ha pasado. ―No sé bien porqué pero confié en sus palabras. Suspiré y empecé a liberar lo que sentía en mi corazón en los últimos días, desde que aclaré las cosas con Ginny.

―Creo que a mí tampoco me gustaba Ron tanto como creía al principio ―Harry me miraba con atención―, si hasta llegué a pensar en tener algo con Ginny. Creo que sólo buscaba que alguien se fijase en mí de verdad, alguien que sólo estuviera conmigo. ¿Sabes?, lo de ser amigos con derecho a roce está muy bien, es divertido y llena algunas carencias, pero yo necesito algo más. Al final, siempre te ibas con tu novio o novia de turno y yo me quedaba sola. ―Se me escapó una lágrima. Él me la secó con sus dedos.

―¿Sabes?, al final… siempre pensaba en ti. No importaba con quien estuviera saliendo, siempre pensaba en las ganas que tenía de volver a estar contigo, siempre te echaba de menos…

―¿Y por qué no me lo decías?

―Supongo que por la misma razón por la que tú no me decías que te sentías sola.

―Harry… ―Enmarqué su rostro con mis manos y clavé mis ojos en los suyos― Somos un par de gilipollas.

―Lo somos.

Y así, sin más, volvimos a besarnos. Nunca imaginé que yo protagonizaría una declaración de amor tan poco romántica, pero para mí fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Ahora Harry y yo estamos juntos, Ron es uno de nuestros mejores amigos y estamos intentando que el idiota de Draco Malfoy vuelva con él. En cuanto a Ginny, habló con Harry sobre sus sentimientos y mi novio la rechazó con mucha educación, ahora es una buena amiga de los dos y ya le ha echado el ojo a otro chico… un momento, ¿se ha fijado en Draco?, ah, qué susto, me había confundido de rubio. Le interesa Cormac McLaggen, bueno… pues tocará hacer de celestina.

FIN


End file.
